


Он рядом

by WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Familiars, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жила-была ведьма, нашла себе кота, жили они не тужили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по коллажу «[Тотемное животное](http://i.imgur.com/KFrcbJv.png)».

Кот был там.

Быть ведьмой в городе — тяжело. В деревне всё просто: вот тебе мать-земля, родительница Антея, а заодно и всех их, ведьм; мать-опора, мать-кормилица, мать-защитница. В городе — всё то же самое, защитница, опора, а вот еду ищи себе сам. Кая улыбнулась, а потом поморщилась на своё отражение в зеркале — испачкала зуб помадой. За городом хорошо, там чистая энергия от Матери, нормальная ведьма за городом даже умереть не может, если кто-то покушается на её жизнь и здоровье. От старости — все умирают, а вот смерть от болезни или случайная смерть — это не для ведьм. В Средние века, если сжигали городскую ведьму — это была верная смерть, но если сжигали деревенскую — пока местные увальни разжигали костерок, ведьма отводила глаза и сбегала из любых оков, даже серебряных. Кая ещё раз довольно покрутилась перед зеркалом, потом задрала подол своей изумительно короткой юбки и проверила, выглядывают ли из-под неё чулки. Не выглядывали. Недочёт пришлось срочно исправлять, чуть сдвигая вниз резинку чулок. Вот как ещё получать энергию, чистую энергию, она же еда, городской ведьме? Только проверенным способом, беря пример, так сказать, с Матушки. Секс. Только секс. 

До выхода оставался час, и Кая не знала, чем заняться. Пройдя по квартире, она зачем-то поперекладывала подушки на диване и бездумно полистала журнал, потом вздохнула и отправилась на кухню. До нормальной еды ещё часов пять, если повезёт с коротким перепихом — тогда часа два-три, но червячка заморить можно и обычным людским способом. Жуя холодное мясо и запивая его горячим чаем, она выглянула в окно. Так и есть. Кот был там. 

В способе получения энергии через секс был один существенный недостаток. «Мде, чувствую себя шлюхой, никакого оргазма», — обычно говорила себе Кая. Секса требовалось много, часто. и случилось то, что случается с любым удовольствием, превращающимся в работу, — никакого удовольствия. «Процесс», — философствовала Кая, когда ненужные мысли лезли в голову. Был один сомнительный плюс: ведьмы никогда и ничем не болели, так что годился любой материал, подцепленный в клубе. Ну и незащищённый секс не пугал.

Секс Каю вообще не пугал, однако пугали партнёры, пугали своей изобретательностью и небольшими отклонениями от нормы. Вот, скажите, пожалуйста, зачем нужно пробираться в незнакомый дом и заниматься сексом на лестнице? Неудобно. Слово «неудобно» сопровождало её повсюду, как только она решалась «перекусить». Почему-то, даже при обилии горизонтальных поверхностей, её партнёры предпочитали заниматься сексом то стоя, то ещё в чёрт знает какой странной позе. Даже если и попадались оригиналы, желающие перепихнуться в более или менее спокойной обстановке, результат всё равно поражал непредсказуемостью.

Чего только стоил недавний знакомый, который привёл её в дешёвенький мотельчик, стянул с неё трусики, подхватил на руки, но вместо того, чтобы водрузить на кровать — точнее, её жалкое подобие — усадил её на широкий подоконник и достал свой член. Член был хорош, но, чёрт побери, подоконник был старый, выщербленный, с какими-то крошками. Нежная кожа ягодиц сначала была травмирована соприкосновением с жестокой реальностью в виде подоконника, а потом и вовсе натёрта этой же реальностью. Кая была чертовски зла в тот вечер: ни оргазма, что стало привычкой, ни нормальной задницы. Она потом два дня на подушечке сидела и смазывала ягодицы целебным настоем собственного приготовления.

Ведьмой Кая стала сама, по собственному желанию. Психологи по ведьминской и женской психологии — если бы таковые существовали — в один голос сказали бы, что это всё из-за травмы. На неё напали и избили. Били сильно, сломали ребро, выбили два зуба, когда её швырнули на землю, она чуть не потеряла глаз, напоровшись на стальной прут, торчавший из земли, к счастью, обошлось, и он пропорол щёку. За что и кто её избил — она так никогда и не узнала. Её даже не изнасиловали, просто били. Когда Кая вспоминала этот момент, логика ей отказывала, и она шипела: «Пренебрегли мною» и страшно обижалась, что оказалась недостаточно хороша для неизвестных подонков. Логики в этом не было. Никакой. Неизвестно, что бы ей сломали ещё, но кто-то вызвал полицию, и это её спасло.

После этого случая Кая твёрдо решила, что станет ведьмой, и стала. Это было, словно в ней зажгли свечку, раз и навсегда появилась ведьминская сила. Если бы она тогда передумала — сила бы ушла, как у всех обычных, скучных женщин, но Кая была наполовину бразильянкой, поэтому решение стать ведьмой было принято молниеносно, и сила осталась с ней. Краткий курс молодой ведьмы она прошла за тот месяц, что лежала в больнице. Позже сёстры-ведьмы объяснили ей, что за городом ей будет обеспечена вольготная жизнь, но Кая была закоренелым урбанистом, поэтому отказалась уезжать из Лондона и осталась, питаясь… ну уж, чем придётся, тем и питаясь.

Кот был там. Она второй раз за полчаса посмотрела в окно, на дальний угол дома, рассмотрела маленькую чёрную точку и пожала плечами. Коты вольны ходить куда угодно и сидеть где угодно, но конкретно этот кот был крайне подозрительным. Вчера она шла домой, а он сидел на том же самом месте и деловито умывался, но, когда она проходила мимо, опустил лапу и посмотрел так, что у Каи аж спина зачесалась от его взгляда. Решив, что можно на работу прийти и пораньше, она запихнула ключи, платок, кошелёк в карманы куртки и захлопнула дверь. Висевший на стене в рамочке диплом бармена слегка покосился, но Кая уже этого не видела.

Кот был там. Сидел, прядал ушами, прислушиваясь к звукам утреннего Лондона, и блаженно жмурился. Кот как кот. Обычный чёрный кот. Кая возвращалась, переполненная энергией, проще говоря, сытая и довольная. Один перепих с официантом в подсобке и два чудесных-чудесных симпатичных клиента, которые не заказывали мудрёных коктейлей, но всячески намекали, что готовы подождать её хоть до утра. Освободившись в три ночи, домой она возвращалась в шесть утра. Три чудесных часа с парнями, которые могут дать девушке то, что она хочет, в том числе и оргазм.

— А, главное, вежливые, заботливые и симпатичные. Мне повезло! — Она ткнула пальцем с наманикюренным коготком в кота. — Сама не знаю, чем я такое заслужила, но это было — афффф. Самый шикарный секс за этот год, если ты понимаешь о чём я.

Кот вряд ли понимал, он сидел неподвижно, словно статуя из эбенового дерева, и лишь шевелил ушами, показывая, что всё-таки живое существо. Кая постояла рядом, потом присела на корточки. Кот только косился, но ни убегать, ни проявлять вообще какие-либо эмоции не спешил.

— Может, мне тебя к себе взять? Ну, знаешь, ведьма, кот, чёрный кот. Как ты на это смотришь? — Кот пошевелился, и в следующую минуту Кае пришлось созерцать, как он яростно чешет задней лапой у себя за ухом. — Ты ещё и блохастый? Фу. Так идёшь со мной?

Она встала и сделала пару шагов в сторону. Насколько Кая знала, бездомные животные, да и животные вообще, проникаются доверием к человеку, которого решают сделать своим, и идут за ним. Правила были не для этого кота. Задняя лапа, ухо были важнее. А потом передняя лапа, язычок, снова ухо. Глядя, как кот умывался, Кая испытала лёгкую досаду, не побежал за ней засранец.

— Я не буду тебя усыновлять. Вдруг ты чей-то? Ты потерялся — и вот. Потерялся, заблудился. Надо будет сделать парочку объявлений, развесить, может, кто признает своего котёночка.

Кот зевнул и ткнул в неё вытянутой лапой. Кая сжалась, ожидая чего-то вроде проклятья, но нет, котик всего лишь решил потянуться, лапа опустилась на землю, а рядом с ней легла другая. Глядя на эти упражнения, Кая не выдержала. Она вернулась к коту, наклонилась, подхватила его, прижала к груди и, отчего-то воровато оглядываясь, бросилась домой. Кот не вырывался, но и не мурлыкал.

Кот жил дома, и ему явно было хорошо. Мурлыкал он редко, гладить разрешал только за ушами и вцеплялся острыми зубами в пальцы, стоило только Кае сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр в недозволенную сторону, например, почесать шейку. Корм есть он отказывался, и ей пришлось узнавать, где же поблизости можно раздобыть свежие сливки, мясо и консервированные оливки. В общем, кот был совершенно идеальным котом, таким, о котором Кая всегда мечтала, но боялась себе в этом признаться.

— Мы с тобой нарушили правило, обычно коты выбирают себе хозяев, а в этот раз я тебя сама выбрала.

Кот на эту сентенцию чихать хотел и чихал, звонко так и сопливо. Обеспокоенная Кая даже один раз разорилась и отнесла его к ветеринару. Там сказали, что кот здоров и «всех нас переживёт». Кот оказался совершенно обычным чёрным котом, незаурядным в чём-то, но, тем не менее, обычным животным. Настолько обычным, что Кая так и не смогла ему придумать имя и вежливо звала его Кот, прямо, как одна поклонница украшений от Тиффани.

Замашки у него были типичные: он страдал от любопытства, был вечно голоден и не переносил закрытых дверей, поэтому душ Кая принимала с открытой дверью в ванную комнату, в противном случае он орал так, что соседи пригрозили ей, что обратятся в Королевское общество защиты животных, если она будет продолжать мучить кота.

Большинство котов любят таращиться на людей без одежды, подозрительно и с любопытством рассматривая гладких двуногих, и этот исключением не был. Сначала Кая смущалась от этого пристального взгляда зелёных глаз, потом объяснила себе, что это просто кот, и он так на всё смотрит. Кроме того, она сама себе нравилась, хороша же, ведьма: грудь крепкая, с задорными маленькими сосочками, талия гибкая, полностью выбритый лобок, украшенный стразами. Стразы кота особенно очаровали, он смотрел только на них и даже лапку протянул и поперебирал ею несколько секунд в воздухе.

— Вы, коты, как сороки, — сказала Кая и накинула купальный халат. — Как видите блестяшки, с ума сходите.

Кот зажмурил глаза и повернулся к ней спиной. Может, это было случайностью, но Кае показалось, что как-то это было очень демонстративно, и она покрепче затянула поясок халата.

— Просто кот. Обычный и чёрный. Будешь вкусненькое?

Была одна странность с тех пор, как появился кот. Кае перестало хотеться «есть». Ощущение было потрясающее, словно энергия жила в ней, её не требовалось больше добывать, Кая чувствовала себя ядерным реактором, не меньше. На следующий день после того, как она принесла кота к себе, она встретила старого школьного приятеля в её баре, и, так как следующие два дня у Каи были выходными, то один она полностью посвятила этому приятелю. Расстались они, правда, не очень хорошо, этот мудак сказал, что раньше она не с такой охотой раздвигала ноги. Кая не обиделась, о нет. Ну, если только самую малость, поэтому школьный приятель получил «сонное» проклятье, и с тех пор его сексуальная жизнь была бедна и уныла — никто не желал трахаться с партнёром, который засыпал даже не сразу после секса, а во время.

— Вот обязательно надо было оскорбить женщину? — спросила Кая у кота, который сидел на полу и внимательно наблюдал, как она, сидя на краю ванной, бреет ноги. — Я сама себе хозяйка. Увы, это суровая необходимость, тащить в постель каждого чувака с членом, но… Кстати, почему я раньше об этом не подумала! Я могла бы попробовать и с девчонками! Боже, какая я зашоренная и закомплексованная в сексе, трахаюсь с этими гордыми носителями членов и даже не догадываюсь, чего себя лишаю. Может, мне понравится больше?

Проверить она не успела. На следующий день она пошла за подарком подруге в книжный магазин и совершенно по инерции соблазнила милого мальчика в круглых очках и небольшим шрамиком на лбу, придававшим ему некоторую брутальность. На память она оставила ему несколько шрамов на заднице, так как не удержалась и изрядно её поцарапала. Секс был обычным, но его несколько оживили падающие со стеллажа книги. А потом она поняла, что энергия ей больше не нужна.

— Ты виноват?

Кот ответил коротким мявом, и Кая была готова признать, что он разумен, но проследила за его взглядом и поняла, что это кусочек свежей печёнки вызвал такое оживление и разговорчивость у Кота.

Был ещё один момент. Возвращаясь под утро из бара, она раз за разом натыкалась на девушку, уныло бродящую по кварталу.

— Вы котика не видели? Чёрного такого.

Кая сжала зубы и отрицательно помотала головой. Так и знала! Так и знала, что кот чей-то и потерялся, не надо было его брать, потому что отдавать его совершенно не было ни сил, ни желания. Это её кот по имени Кот. Её идеальный кот.

— Вот мой номер телефона, если увидите котика, чёрного такого…

Девушка была светловолосой, с рыжинкой, с пышными формами, с молочно-белой кожей. Кая засмотрелась на неё, мысленно делая зарубку, что, если бы ей нужен был секс, точнее, энергия, то она ни за что бы не отказалась от такой красавицы. 

В общем-то, Кая и накликала беду, не признавшись, что подобрала чёрного кота, скорее всего, того самого. Девушка ходила по их кварталу часто и в крайне неудачное время — по ночам. Возвращаясь в четвёртом часу, пешком — четыре остановки метро быстрым шагом — Кая увидела то, что подспудно ожидала увидеть, но надеялась, что чаша сия минует рыжеватую блондинку: два невнятных типа пытались устроить насилие над жертвой. Не отдавая себе отчёта, она машинально сложила пальцы в комбинации атаки, прошептала заклинание и, пока один из нападающих был им снесён, второго вырубила, толкнув плечом с разбега, он улетел в придорожный ров и затих.

— Эй! Можешь идти? Эй! Как тебя зовут?

— Ава.

— Ава, можешь идти? Я — Кая.

— А-ага.

Ава машинальным, совершенно механическим движением запахнула на обнажённой груди разодранную кофточку. Кая не стала разбираться, она схватила Аву за руку и потащила за собой. Всё-таки, ведьма-ведьмой, но атакующие чары она использовала нечасто и не знала, на сколько их хватит.

— Где ты живёшь?

— Что? Живу... Живу не здесь.

— Ладно. — Кая пыталась найти выход, но ей мысли скакали, как жареная кукуруза — чпок-пу-у-уххх — поэтому самым разумным ей представлялось укрыться за родными стенами. — Давай ко мне. Всё хорошо. Кроме того, я кое-что покажу тебе.

Ава сидела на кухне, зарёванная, и Кая была этому рада: если та смогла отпустить эмоции — хорошо. Очень хорошо, возможно, позже кошмары не будут её мучить. Златоволосая Ава, горячий чай, тёплая кухня — нет, не такое утро любила ведьма.

— Послушай, я тебе сейчас покажу кое-что. Кое-кого. Пей чай, ага?

Кота было сложно выловить, он и так-то на руки не особо шёл, а теперь просто врос когтями в диванчик и выбираться из-под него не собирался. Пока Кая тащила Кота, диван ощутимо сдвинулся на пару дюймов.

— Вот. Я нашла его. Твой?

В ответ она ожидала упрёков, брани, проклятий — обычных, людских, — но Ава, увидев кота, снова торопливо запахнула остатки кофточки на груди и ответила:

— Нет. Милый котик.

Кая озадачилась, на секунду ей показалось, что Ава, увидев эту усатую морду, опознала своего любимца. Она покрутила кота перед ней, отметив, что кот настолько ошалел, что не сопротивляется и позволяет надругаться над собой. Это был не тот кот. Она поняла, что её охватывает чувство эйфории, восторга. Её кот остаётся с ней.

— Нет, не мой. Мой другой. Пушистый. Такой…у него круглые ушки и круглые глаза. Нет, этот — не мой.

— Ясно, — ответила Кая.

Такси увезло Аву, уверявшую в своей дружбе, любви и преданности. Кот сидел на кухне и меланхолично умывался. Кая несколько растерянно посмотрела на него, поправила диванные подушки и решила, что лучше пойти поспать.

Определённо, коту нравилось смотреть на неё. Особенно без одежды. Пару раз он даже получал за это по морде, но Кая тут же раскаивалась и извинялась. Бедный котик, он же не отдаёт себе в этом отчёта. К тому же, как на него сердиться, когда он умудрился извозиться в каминной саже так же, как и сама Кая.

— У меня сегодня ведьминская ночь, мне надо. Брысь, брысь отсюда.

Ей чудесно повезло, здание было старым, и в её квартире находился камин, дымоход был заложен, а сам камин был превращён в декоративный. Потратив некоторую сумму денег на эксперта по дымоходам, Кая тишком пробила выход на крышу и иногда топила камин. Тяга была так себе, но ей многого и не требовалось. Зола для ведьмы в камине была всегда. Обнажённая Кая рисовала на себе тёмные узоры и просто оставляла отпечатки пятерни на бёдрах. Майская ночь была ещё прохладной, но уже манила наружу. Воздух пьянил, ветер уводил с собой. Кот возил лапой по золе, гоняя пыль.

— Чхи! Ну-ка, марш отсюда, а то получишь по тощей чёрной заднице. Да что ж такое-то, я тебя кормлю, а ты всё такой же тощий.

Кот проигнорировал, а Кая, поддавшись весеннему настроению, подхватила кота и прижала к груди. Кот тут же припал пушистой шёрсткой к обнажённой коже и замурлыкал. Вид у него был чрезвычайно блаженный. Она ещё немного потискала животное и отпустила его, кот нехотя, на подгибающихся лапах, отошёл в угол и оттуда ответил возмущённым кошачьим чириканьем.

— Ага. Это будет прекрасная ночь! Ведьмы со всей Англии и Ирландии и части Шотландии. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я нашла себе подружку? Тогда ты сможешь пялиться на двух голых ведьм.

Кот не ответил, а Кая, растерев сажу и золу по телу, решительно выдохнула и распахнула окно. Свежий воздух тут же сбил дыхание, и ей показалось, что она задыхается. По плечу осторожно постучали, и, оглянувшись, Кая увидела, что это швабра для уборки дома была готова к полёту, просто рвалась наружу.

— Веди себя хорошо, пушистый! — крикнула она, оседлала швабру и с гиканьем и визгом, не задумываясь о том, что подумают соседи, бросилась в чёрное ночное небо.

Это было весело, очень! Ведьмы сплетничали, обменивались рецептами и горланили песни.

— А потом я нашла кота, — пьяно хохоча, рассказывала Кая, сообщество приумолкло, а она, облив себя виски, продолжала: — С тех пор мне не хочется секса вообще. Я — чёртов ядерный ректор. Я вот-вот взорвусь, пшшш.

Сёстры-ведьмы замолчали и переглянулись. Некоторые сразу отошли в сторону, словно не хотели связываться с этой новостью.

— Сестра, так ты заключила с ним договор?

— Шта?

Большой костёр, виски и преданная швабра, следующая за хозяйкой — что может быть лучше? Кая чувствовала себя легко, свободно и спокойно.

— Договор с котом?

— Да.

Она почувствовала, что трезвеет, и в душу снова заползло подозрение.

— Какой договор? Это обычный кот, я нашла его и забрала к себе жить.

Сёстры закачали головами, соглашаясь, что всё так и было. Кая решила, что не бывает много сисек, виски и огня, поэтому придвинулась ближе к костру, сделала большой, обжигающий глоток из огромной бутыли и с видом эстета окинула обнажённые тела товарок.

— Какой, блин, на фиг, договор?!

— Значит, не было, — хихикнула длинноволосая ведьмочка справа, волосы которой представляли собой безудержную белоснежную копну с затонированными красно-рыжими прядями. — Ещё предложит, повыбираешь.

Несмотря на огонь, в груди Каи повернулось что-то большое и холодное. Она передала бутыль дальше и положила руку на шею, словно что-то душило её. Кот с самого начала был подозрительным, зачем она взяла его? От этого кота одни проблемы, то Ава, то нападение на Аву, то какие-то ведьминские секреты.

— Ты чего? — ведьмочка толкнула её в плечо, — Ничего плохого в этом нет. Просто жить меньше будешь, ну и что? Выбор жить долго и чёрт знает как или коротко, но в любви. Вот я не встретила своего кота, но точно знаю, что бы выбрала.

Она окинула Кая удивлённым взглядом, поняла, что сказала что-то не то, ещё раз потрепала по плечу и уже на порядок тише добавила:

— Правда, ничего в этом такого нет, кроме ведьминских предубеждений.

Вернувшись домой, Кая закатила скандал Коту.

— Ну-ка, признавайся! Что?! Ой. В смысле, что за договор у нас должен быть? Ну-ка, иди сюда, тварь с пушистыми яйцами!

Кот молнией проскочил мимо, забился под ванну и взирал оттуда глазами, полными кошачьего ужаса. Кая поверила, сдалась и поверила. Плюхнулась голой задницей на холодный кафель ванной, поёжилась и расплакалась пьяными слезами:

— Мне сказали, что ты — особенный. Ты же обычный, верно? Скажи, что ты обычный, пожалуйста, ну скажи, тварь.

Кот шипел, чихал, а потом начал выть утробным голосом. Под эти чудесные звуки она и вырубилась прямо на холодном полу ванной комнаты, укрывшись ковриком. 

С Котом Кая жила душа в душу. Иногда ей вспоминались разговоры ведьм в ту майскую ночь, но она гнала их прочь, ведь у неё самый обычный чёрный кот, который любит всё, что любят обычные коты: поспать, поесть и протянуть когтистой лапой хозяйку по босой ноге. Когда она рассказывала Коту, что он самый обыкновенный кот, тот зевал во всю пасть, потягивался и сваливал из поля зрения. Всё как обычно, не хуже, не лучше, просто обычно. Возвращаясь с работы, Кая была уверена, что её ждёт четырёхлапый друг, который позволит себя погладить и иногда даже помурлыкает на ухо, когда она будет засыпать.

— Держи ведьму!

Страшный удар обрушился на её голову, и лишь по чистой случайности не проломил ей череп и получился скользящим: ей показалось, что она увидела на стене тень кота, и дёрнулась посмотреть. Но удар оглушил, поэтому Кая позволила себя связать, не пискнуть в ответ ещё на два удара и вообще была заторможена и рассеяна. «Охотники. Охотники на ведьм, а я же про них слышала». Слышать было одно, но до конца в них мало кто верил, многие современные ведьмы считали слухи об охотниках пережитками. Ведь, на самом же деле, кому в наше время мешают ведьмы, к тому же городские? Если у кого-то киснет молоко, значит, завод-производитель что-то намутил, и нужно проверять всю партию, если у кого-то сдохла корова, значит, кому-то надо лечиться, потому что корова в городе — это ненормально. Точно ненормально. Даже деревенские ведьмы не все верили в то, что существуют охотники. «А они существуют», — уныло подумала Кая. Странно, но ей не было страшно, ей никак не было, она не хотела сопротивляться, она не хотела жить. «Так странно», — решила она, слабо трепыхаясь в попытке сесть. Сильная рука тряхнула её, а затем рывком поставила на ноги. Ох, а ведь он красавец, блондин, римский профиль, глаза томные, с поволокой. Кая засмотрелась, забыв о своей печальной участи.

— Ведьма, ты должна умереть.

— Ой-ой, как пафосно, — сонно пробормотала она, по-прежнему удивляясь собственному равнодушию. — Что, связал мне руки и теперь ты крут?

Охотник фыркнул и подождал, когда из темноты к нему подойдут ещё двое. Кая поняла, что что-то упускает, и, наконец, догадалась взглянуть на то, чем её связали. Тонкая серебряная цепочка, тонкая, совсем тонкая. Кая с ужасом поняла, что не может её разорвать, более того, при каждом слабом усилии и напряжении силы из неё уходят так, словно она кастрюлька с дырявым дном. Было похоже на то, что серебро высасывает из неё все силы и эмоции, поэтому она была спокойной и покорной. Охотники негромко переговаривались между собой, а Кая покорно стояла рядом. «Как овца на заклание», — с горечью подумалось ей, но тут же она что-то почувствовала, что-то неуловимо знакомое, что не придало ей сил физических, но заставило встрепенуться душой и расправить плечи.

— Привет.

Из темноты под фонарь шагнул высокий худощавый парень в чёрной кожаной куртке и потёртых джинсах. Кая живо рассмотрела его, как могла: куртка, широкие плечи, светлые волосы и тёмные глаза, выделявшиеся на бледном лице, и взгляд их кого-то ей напоминал.

— Зажигалки не будет, парни?

В зубах сигарета, голос низковатый, без хрипотцы, но совершенно сводящий с ума хотя бы тем, что такого тембра Кая не ожидала от столь изящного молодого человека, а тот был изящен, да. Кая не могла поручиться за то, был ли незнакомец шести футов, но то, что его рост граничил с шестью футами — вот за это бы она поручилась. Худощав, с тонкими запястьями, которые Кая успела рассмотреть, когда он обхватил руку поднёсшего ему зажигалку. Больше пары секунд на запястья ей не пришлось любоваться, потому что раздался визг, переходящий в хрип и проклятия — это кричал охотник, которому владелец чудесных запястий сломал руку и деловито отшвырнул прочь, за пределы круга фонаря.

— Убью, ведьминский прихвостень!

Охотник вытащил из кармана что-то, что могло быть ножом, Кая не разобрала, второй же не стал особо размышлять, а с голыми руками кинулся на незнакомца. Дальше Кая устала думать и анализировать. Скажите, пожалуйста, откуда взялась её швабра? Почему она подлетела к тому парню в куртке, а тот её подхватил, умело взмахнул ею, ткнул нападавшему в рёбра? Чудеса. Думать особо не хотелось, поэтому, пользуясь тем, что охотник про неё забыл, а неизвестная сила духа помогает ей бороться с полным отупением, она съездила каблуком под колено охотнику и завизжала. Дальше было совсем как в кино. Незнакомец подбежал, усадил её на швабру — и вот они уже летят ввысь, оставляя глупых охотников внизу.

— Кая? Кая, держись, не вырубайся.

— Это с чего бы? — деловито спросила она и поняла, что снова навалилась страшная усталость и отупение.

Крыша была не сильно покатой, очень уютной, и башенка с одной стороны даже закрывала от поднявшегося ветра. Незнакомец снял с неё цепочку и осторожно положил к себе в карман, потом ощупал Каю, проверяя, нет ли ран и царапин. Она не сопротивлялась и ни о чём не спрашивала, очень уж парень был молчалив и деловит. Потом он снял с себя куртку, накинул ей на плечи, а сам отошёл в сторону, почти к самому краю крыши. Кая уже даже и поблагодарить порывалась, но увидела у него в руках телефон и не стала вмешиваться.

— Алло? Ава? Да, да, я. Да. Охотники. Да, по известному адресу. Нет. Нет. Нет. Не знаю. — Тут он в замешательстве кинул взгляд на Каю и ещё раз повторил более раздражённым тоном: — Не знаю. Да, всё, давай, пока.

Он положил трубку, и они с Каей ещё немного помолчали. Она любовалась его профилем, тонкими бровями, длинной шеей и тихо таяла. Таяла она минуты три, прежде чем до неё дошло.

— Ава? Стоп. Скажи мне, что это очень распространённое имя, или ты звонил той, о ком я подумала? Ты кто вообще?

Незнакомец медленно повернулся, оторвавшись от созерцания утреннего города, затянутого дымкой тумана. С лёгкой укоризной в голосе он спросил:

— Ну, а ты-то как сама думаешь?

— Ну-ка, скажи «мяу».

Он фыркнул в ответ, выражая своё возмущение, но в лёгком движении головы, плеч она опознала…

— Да не может быть. Ты что, мой Кот? Так как же тебя на самом деле зовут?

— Обычное кошачье имя, — передразнил её собеседник. — Томас. Меня зовут Томас. Эй, давай не будем разговаривать. Сейчас Ава со всем разберётся, позвонит, мы уйдём с крыши, я отведу тебя домой и уйду. Больше ты меня никогда не увидишь, обещаю.

Томас с красивыми запястьями, Томас с чудесными тонкими бровями вразлёт, Томас с прекрасными тёмными глазами — и это всё один Томас, тот самый, что был её котом. Кая плюхнулась на крышу и похлопала рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда. Ты мне должен рассказать, что у нас за договор должен быть. Я не слишком прилежная ведьма, чтобы штудировать манускрипты. Погоди. Ава разберётся? Ух ты, а она кто?

— Моя сестра, — сухо пояснил Томас, отодвигаясь ещё больше к краю крыши, — моя сестра и охотница на охотников.

— Сестра кота? И что она с ними сделает? Убьёт? Погоди, ничего не хочу знать. Охотница на охотников? Жесть.

Тут Кая задумалась и уже готова была задать следующий вопрос, как Томас её опередил:

— Она подозревала, что меня кто-то подобрал, и вычислила, что это, скорее всего, ты. Она напросилась к тебе, увидела меня, поняла, что я в порядке.

— Интересные методы «напроситься». Так что, ей не угрожала опасность?

— Угрожала. Но она всё рассчитала и знала, что ты поможешь. Послушай, нам лучше не разговаривать и держаться друг от друга подальше.

— Договор? Это как-то связано с договором? Рассказывай, пушистик, а я никому не расскажу, что видела, как ты вылизывал себе свои мохнатые яйца.

Даже в бледном утреннем свете было видно, как Томас залился краской и на мгновение потерял свою невозмутимость.

Испокон веков ведьмы и коты заключали соглашение. Кот жил с ведьмой, любил её, почитал и служил для неё источником энергии, словно батарейка от самой Матери, от Земли. Ведьма, живущая со своим котом, была счастлива, всегда, всю свою жизнь.

— Недолгую. Если ведьма жила с котом, то она проживала всю его жизнь. А наши жизни — не очень длинные. Конечно, следует учесть, что ведьминский кот живёт не пятнадцать лет, а вполне себе сорок, но мой срок жизни ограничивает твой срок жизни. Ты можешь дожить до ста сорока лет, как обычная ведьма. Долгая жизнь, возможно, полная утрат и лишений, или же короткая жизнь, но я знаю, что ты будешь счастлива.

— Конечно, буду, — ласково отозвалась Кая, осторожно подбираясь к краю крыши, к Томасу. — Иди ко мне.

— Я серьёзно. Пока я был простым котом, я мог противостоять вековым чарам, мог быть с тобой, но не мог помогать тебе. Сейчас же всё становится только хуже, я не могу бороться с желанием заключить с тобой договор. Пожалуйста, не усугубляй, помоги мне и…

— Так, я согласна. Не надо решать за меня. Договор — дело добровольное.

— Ну, не совсем…

— Тем более. Главное, я согласна. Где подписать и чем скрепить? Томас, эй, если ты не понял, ты с первого своего появления сделал мою жизнь более счастливой. Ты ждал меня дома, позволял заботиться о себе и… Минуточку. ТЫ ВИДЕЛ МЕНЯ ГОЛОЙ!

Томас улыбнулся несколько шалой улыбкой и окончательно потерял бдительность, позволив Кае встать рядом и даже обнять себя.

— Мне очень нравятся твои стразы.

— Я дам тебе их потрогать.

Тут они прыснули, посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и Кая сказала:

— Я поняла, для подписи и скрепления условий договора нужно тебя поцеловать.

— Вообще — да. Но ты уверена?

Сестрица Ава, выйдя из чердачного окошечка на крышу, увидела несколько не то, что ожидала. Она даже немного потопталась на месте, но, поняв, что её не замечают, громко покашляла. Кая одёрнула юбку, Томас же торопливо подтянул джинсы и слегка подрагивающими пальцами затянул ремень.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы того, — потыкала в них пальцем Ава.

— У нас договор и деловые отношения, — сообщила Кая. — Будем жить вместе, но недолго и умрём в один день.

***  
Двадцать лет вместе, что ж, у некоторых и того нет, а эти двадцать лет были счастливыми. Они уехали из города, нашли уютный коттедж в сельской местности и просто были счастливы. Кая покосилась в зеркало, которое бесстрастно отразило морщинку на лбу, седину в волосах. Хотелось плакать. Вчера умер её кот. Его не стало как-то очень быстро, и она надеялась, что переживёт его всего на пару дней. Томас был для неё всем, и как жить без него, без любви всей своей жизни, ведьма не знала.

— Милая, не хотел бы тебя пугать.

И спустя два года деревня судачила о том, что в Южном коттедже была банши. Кая вопила от души, сыпля с кончиков пальцев искры и заклинания. Томас выглянул из соседней комнаты, где, как предполагалось, лежит его хладный труп. Молод и прекрасен, как и раньше.

— Девять жизней, помнишь? У кошек девять жизней!

Кая по инерции швырнула слабенькое заклинание в сторону, отчего кувшин упал с полки прямо под ноги Томасу, а потом опомнилась.

— Девять жизней по сорок лет? Чёрт побери. Но я же должна прожить столько же, сколько…

Он кивнул.

— В два раза дольше, чем обычная ведьма. Но я не мог сказать тебе этого раньше, это была возможность прервать наш договор. Это есть в пунктах договора.

— Который не читала ни одна ведьма, но все поголовно его подписывают, — саркастически отозвалась Кая. — Но… я же старая. А ты — нет.

— Моя жизнь — твоя жизнь. Через несколько дней цикл твоей жизни закончится, как и мой. Ты так же переродишься.

— Я умру? — Томас пожал плечами. — Но ненадолго же? К чёрту. Так, за это время надо представить тебя всем в деревне, сказать, что ты наш родственник, мой и покойного моего мужа. Найти покупателей на дом. Потом… потом… А умирать страшно? Ты точно не слышал звуков арфы? А треска огня под котлами?


End file.
